Les aventures de l'Equipage du Zodiaque:Saison 2
by CaptainAries
Summary: Ceci est la suite des aventures du jeune Capitaine Aries, toujours en quête de nouveaux membres pour perpétuer l'histoire familiale. Comme pour la saison 1, tous les membres de l'équipage sont issus de mon imagination, ainsi que quelques personnages supplémentaires. Il se peut que des spoils soient disséminés dans les chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas, rien d'important,...
1. Introduction

Introduction

Après quelques temps d'attente pour que je prépare la suite de mes aventures, voici la saison 2, en ayant pris en compte vos reviews, j'ai fait des chapitres plus longs, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages.

Je tiens juste à vous prévenir par rapport à un chapitre en particulier, le 5, qui contiendra un lemon assez hard, ce sera le seul je pense, c'est aussi pour cela que la fic est passée M, alors mineurs, je vous conseille de passer ce chapitre.

** Edit:** Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas inclure le lemon dans la fic, mais de le mettre à part, pour me permettre de remettre la fic en K+.

En vous attendant dans le Nouveau Monde, je vous dis à plus dans mes aventures, votre capitaine, Aries.


	2. Chapitre 1: Rivaux éternels

Chapitre 1: Rivaux éternels

Nous retrouvons Aries et son équipage sur la plage de l'île où ils avaient accosté.

« Bon les gars on fait comme d'habitude, on se sépare pour explorer l'île et on revient tous ici avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils allèrent tous dans une direction différente, Aries se dirigeant vers la montagne qui surplombait l'île, il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qui va là ? »

Personne ne répondit, il utilisa alors son fluide perceptif et sentit une présence au sommet de la montagne.

Aries gravit la hauteur qui le séparait encore du sommet en très peu de temps, et il vit devant lui une personne cachée par l'ombre des arbres présents.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Tiens tiens, voilà donc le nouveau Aries, tu ressembles à ton père tu sais ?

-Comment connais-tu mon père, tu es un des anciens Zodiaques ?

-Je voulais en faire parti mais ton père ne m'a pas recruté dans son équipage, depuis j'ai juré de me venger de lui.

-C'est toi qui l'as fait disparaître ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, je serai vengé, mais il a disparu, lui et ses hommes avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, depuis je vis sur cette île, en me demandant comment je pourrais passer ma rage et voilà que vous débarquez, vous, les nouveaux Zodiaques.

-Si je comprend bien, vu que mon père est introuvable, tu veut passer tes nerfs sur moi ?

-C'est tout à fait ça. »

L'homme s'avança et Aries pu enfin le voir, il était assez vieux mais avait l'air en forme malgré cela.

On aurait cru un vampire, avec sa cape noire et violette, sa chemise rouge et son pantalon noir.

Il possédait aussi de fausses ailes dans le dos, ainsi que des cornes.

« C'est bizarre mais je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ton visage m'es familier.

-Je m'appelle Vlad, tu te rappelles de moi car j'ai vécu sur la même île que ton père.

-Et tu était beaucoup trop violent, c'est pour ça que papa ne voulait pas de toi dans son équipage, c'est ça ?

-Arrête de me le rappeller gamin, ou tu vas morfler !

-Et si on se tapait dessus toi et moi, comme ça tu relâchera cette rage que tu as contre mon père et je pourrais voir si, sans ta violence, t'aurais mérité de faire partie de son équipage du Zodiaque !

-Trop c'est trop, tu va voir ce que tu vas voir, gamin ! »

Vlad se jeta sur Aries mais celui ci, grâce à son jeune âge esquiva facilement la première attaque, mais en attaquant par derrière, le vieil homme arriva à le surprendre et à le blesser au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

« A ce que je vois, ton fluide est encore puissant malgré ton grand âge. »

Mais l'homme n'écouta pas Aries et continua de l'attaquer sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme lui donna un puissant coup de poing et l'envoie se fracasser contre un rocher.

« Ton fluide n'est pas mauvais non plus, jeune Capitaine.

-Bon, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

-Ok tu vas voir ce que ça donne quand un ex-grand pirate comme moi libère toute sa puissance !

Sur ces mots, le sol se mit à trembler et une aura sombre entourait Vlad, qui se transforma.

Ses canines s'allongèrent et des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos.

« T'as mangé un fruit du démon pas commun toi.

-Oui un Zoan mythologique qui me permet de me transformer en vampire.

-Bon à mon tour maintenant. »

Aries concentra lui aussi son énergie, et s'équipa avec des objets que Vlad reconnut aussitôt.

« Les armes de ton père ? Comment tu les as récupérées ?

-Oh mais ce ne sont pas les siennes, c'est les miennes, j'ai recrée ces armes en y apportant des petites modifications, pour faire simple, ces gants où j'ai ajouté du granit marin en forme de cornes de bélier au bout et cette hache que j'ai renforcé en ajoutant du granit marin sur les parties tranchantes. Et t'as pas tout vu !

-Me dis pas que t'as aussi mangé un fruit du démon ?!

-Si, et pas n'importe lequel! »

Le bas du corps d'Aries disparu, laissant place a un panache d'air.

« Le logia de l'air ! Celui que ton père recherchait depuis des années, tu l'as trouvé !

-Non, c'est lui qui me l'a offert avant de disparaître.

-Il me surprendra toujours. Et c'est tout maintenant c'est bon ?

-Oui je pense que ça devrait suffire pour te battre. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Aries qui se jeta sur un Vlad complètement immobile, impressionné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il lui donna un coup de cornes renforcé au fluide, et le vieil homme pulvérisa plusieurs rochers avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconscient.

Le jeune capitaine alla voir son ainé et en se baissant, se prit un coup violent sous le menton.

« En tout cas Vlad je dois te dire bravo, depuis que j'ai pris la mer, tu es le seul qui as réussi à me faire mal, tout les autres étaient pitoyables.

-Je prend ça comme un compliment, merci, et si on s'arrêtait là ? On a qu'à dire qu'on est à égalité.

-Ok. Tu veut voir les autres ?

-Pourquoi pas, je pourrais voir à quoi ressemble le futur nouvel équipage du Zodiaque. »

Aries et Vlad retournèrent sur la plage, là où les autres attendaient le retour de leur Capitaine pour déguster le festin qu'ils avaient préparer.

En voyant l'homme-vampire, Aquarius se leva et se mit en position de combat.

« Calme toi Aqua, c'est un ami.

-Un ami, tu sais au moins qui c'est ton ami, Aries ? C'est Vlad, un ancien pirate recherché pour 700 millions de berries.

-Oui je le connais bien, c'est un ami de mon père, et mon rival maintenant.

-Ok ben si tout est sous contrôle on peut passer à table.

-Bon appétit tout le monde !

-MERCI CAPITAINE !

-Merci, Aries, fils du fondateur des Zodiaques. »

La nuit passa et au petit matin, l'équipage quitta l'île en quête de nouvelles aventures, en laissant Vlad derrière eux.

« A la revoyure, rival

-A plus, vieux croulant, haha! »

Le vieil homme regarda le navire s'éloigner puis disparaître au loin et se dirigea ensuite de l'autre côté de l'île.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu étais là ?

-Tu sais Vlad, mon fils se débrouille très bien tout seul, comme tu as pu le constater hier.

-C'est vrai qu'il a une sacrée force, comme on dit, tel père, tel fils.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, je le retrouverai plus tard, quand il aura vraiment besoin de moi, et le connaissant ça arrivera plus vite que prévu.

-Tu crois qu'il serait assez fou pour s'attaquer aux Empereurs ?

-Quand il aura rassembler son équipage c'est ce qu'il fera, j'en suis persuadé.

-C'est ce qui as causé ta perte je te rappelle.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé qui tu sais pour lui donner un coup de main.

-Tu parles de ce cinglé ?

-Oui je parle bien de lui. »

De qui peuvent-ils bien parler ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous dans les prochaines aventures de l'équipage du Zodiaque !


	3. Chapitre 2: La bête démoniaque

Chapitre 2: La bête démoniaque

En route vers la prochaine île de leur périple, les Zodiaques étaient chacun à son poste respectif, Taurus à la barre avec Aquarius à côté de lui pour lui indiquer la direction à suivre, Gemi et Mini s'occupaient de la nourriture, Capricorn était à la vigie, Scorpio faisait l'inventaire de son cabinet et pour finir Aries était tranquillement installé sur la proue du navire, position qu'il a copié de son ami Luffy.

« Capitaine ! J'aperçois une île !

-Je l'ai vu, mais merci quand même Capri ! »

L'équipage accosta sur l'île, et cette fois, ils restèrent tous ensemble, car ils avaient suffisament de vivres pour tenir quelques semaines encore.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le village, d'où provenait beaucoup de bruit, comme si il y avait une fête.

« On dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien.

-Et si on y allait pour voir ?

-Ok, allez les gars, on y va! »

En arrivant sur la place, ils virent un attroupement de personnes autour d'un enclos mais ils ne pouvaient pas discerner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à cause des gens autour.

« Excusez moi monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous êtes pas du coin vous, ça se voit, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Des pirates, et je suis le capitaine.

-Vous êtes là pourquoi ?

-Cette île est sur notre route et j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit venant d'ici.

-Ah vous voulez parler de la fête ?

-Oui, c'est ça, et c'est quoi au juste cette fête ?

-On a attrapé une bête démoniaque, regardez par vous-même. »

L'homme se déplaça pour qu'Aries puisse voir l'intérieur de l'enclos.

Il aperçut un lion se tenant debout avec des menottes en granit marin.

« Pourquoi du granit marin ? Il a des pouvoirs ?

-Aucune idée, va demander ça aux mecs qui l'ont attrapé, ils doivent être au bar en ce moment.

-Ok je vais voir ça. »

Aries retourna vers ses hommes.

« Alors, Capitaine, t'as appris quelque chose ?

-On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé un nouveau membre d'équipage, Aqua.

-Ah bon ? Et il est où ?

-Dans l'enclos.

-Comment ça ?

-Des chasseurs ont attrapé un Mink lion, ils croient que c'est une bête démoniaque.

-Ils n'ont jamais vu de Minks, mais comment tu comptes le récupérer ?

-Les chasseurs sont au bar, je vais vite faire un tour et après on partira.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non mais je viens d'avoir une idée, viens avec moi ! »

Aries et Aqua allèrent ensemble au bar, ils poussèrent violemment les portes, ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Tiens, voilà un truc qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir par ici, un homme-poisson ! Eh toi, t'en es le propriétaire ?

-Non, c'est mon navigateur.

-Vous êtes pirates tous les deux ?

-Oui et je cherche deux hommes.

-Tu peut être plus précis ?

-Les deux chasseurs qui ont capturé le lion.

-Ben ça tombe bien c'est nous.

-Pourquoi il a des menottes en granit marin ?

-Il a mangé un fruit du démon.

-Vous ne savez pas lequel par hasard ?

-Il a un rapport avec la température, c'est tout ce qu'on sait, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Je veux vous l'acheter.

-Il est pas à vendre.

-Tant pis pour vous alors je vais le libérer. »

Aries fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attends, comment ça tu vas le libérer ?

-Ben vous voulez pas le vendre, alors je le prends de force.

-Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?

-Vous voulez vous battre, sérieusement ? Allons dehors, pour ne pas faire trop de casse. »

Une fois dehors, Aries observa les deux hommes, auparavant cachés par l'obscurité du bar.

L'un des deux était très grand, tandis que l'autre était plus petit avec un énorme fusil sur son épaule.

« Aqua, reste en arrière, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'occuper de ces deux là.

-Ok Capitaine, si tu le dis. »

Le navigateur respecta le choix d'Aries, alla chercher un tabouret dans le bar et s'asseya dessus, juste à la sortie.

Aries, confiant en ce qui concerne ses compétences, laissa les deux hommes commencer.

Ni une, ni deux, ils se jetèrent sur lui, un lui donna des coups de poings tandis que l'autre vida son chargeur sur lui.

Une fois leur assaut terminé, les chasseurs reculèrent de quelques pas pour admirer leur travail.

Le corps d'Aries était une vraie passoire, et sa tête gisait sur le sol, aux pieds d'Aquarius.

« Ah ah, t'aurais dû laisser ton ami l'homme-poisson t'aider, gamin !

-Il n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Regarde dans quel état il est, ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il est encore vivant ?!

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ?

-T'as tout à fait raison, Aqua ! »

Le corps du jeune homme se reconstitua, tandis que sa tête, à la surprise de tous, se mit à léviter dans les airs pour se reposer sur les épaules.

« A mon tour maintenant.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?! T'as mangé un fruit du démon toi aussi ?

-Oui et maintenant je vais récupérer votre capture.

-Et comment ?

-Comme ça. »

Aries libéra une vague d'énergie, qui assomma les deux hommes, libéra le Mink de ses menottes et retourna vers le reste de l'équipage avec la nouvelle recrue.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rejoindre mon équipage ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Au moins je ne serais plus un trophée de chasse.

-Juste une question. Quelles sont tes compétences ?

-Je suis cuisinier, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon de type paramecia, qui me permet de contrôler la température de toute chose et je maîtrise le fluide offensif.

-Pas de prime ?

-Si, 300 millions.

-Pas mal. Mais en faisant parti de cet équipage je peux te dire qu'elle risque de tripler.

-C'est pas dérangeant pour moi, t'en fais pas, Capitaine.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipage du Zodiaque, Leo. »


	4. Chapitre 3: La grande révélation

Chapitre 3: La grande révélation (présence de 2 petits spoils)

En route vers leur prochaine aventure, le nouveau venu se mit aux fourneaux pour montrer toute l'étendue de son talent.

Pour patienter en attendant leur repas, les autres s'entraînaient ensemble, attaquant à tour de rôle leur capitaine.

Sans surprise, Aries dominait ses coéquipiers, même si il sentait qu'Aquarius ne se donnait pas à fond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Aqua ? T'as peur de me faire mal ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te donnes pas à 100%, ça se sent.

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ? »

Pendant un très court instant, Aries sentit une énorme puissance émaner de l'homme-poisson.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-De quoi tu parles Capitaine ?

-Ta puissance, elle a augmenté d'un seul coup.

-Bon ok je te dois des explications.

-Ah enfin ! Je peux savoir ce que tu me caches ?

-Pas tout de suite, après avoir mangé je dirais tout à tout le monde.

-Leo, t'as bientôt fini ?

-Encore 5 minutes, chef !

-Les gars, on passe à table !

-ON ARRIVE ! »

Aries pris place à table, suivi par le reste de son équipage.

« On a faim ! Dépêche toi Leo !

-C'est prêt ! Attention, chaud devant ! »

Le Mink portait un énorme plat, avec un poisson tout aussi grand dessus, ainsi que plusieurs accompagnements.

« Et voilà ! Bon appétit à tous.

-Enfin, bon ap les gars !

-BON APPETIT, CAPITAINE ! »

Repus de leur repas, les Zodiaques, une fois la vaisselle terminée, se rassemblèrent autour de leur navigateur pour que celui-ci leur raconte son histoire.

« Bon, comme vous le savez déjà, j'étais Vice-Amiral dans la Marine, mais ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est qui était mon père.

-Ne me dit pas que …

-Et si, Capitaine, mon père n'est autre que l'ex-Amiral Aokiji !

-Comment c'est possible ? Aokiji n'est pas un homme-poisson, si ?

-Non, c'est mon père adoptif.

-Et ton père biologique, tu ne le connais pas ?

-Si, il m'a abandonné quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est un criminel.

-Ok fais comme si j'avais rien dit. C'est pour ça que t'as eu si facilement ce poste de Grand Corsaire ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas tout, comme l'as fait remarqué Scorpio sur Dressrosa, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon de type logia, mais lequel ?

-J'ai une théorie mais elle ne tient pas la route.

-Dis toujours.

-Vu que c'est Aokiji qui t'as élevé et qu'il a mangé le logia de la glace, je me suis dit que t'as dû en manger un en rapport avec l'eau, toi aussi.

-C'est complètement tordu comme théorie, mais t'as trouvé, totalement par hasard.

-Ah bon, c'est le logia de l'eau ?

-Oui.

-Un homme-poisson qui a mangé le logia de l'eau, vraiment tordu ça.

-Pas autant que ta théorie, ah ah !

-Mais c'est qu'on a des fruits peu communs dans notre équipage !

-C'est pas faux.

-Déjà que mon logia de l'air était considéré comme légendaire mais le tiens Aqua, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait !

-Aokiji me l'a donné, il l'avait trouvé sur Punk Hazard, après son combat contre Akainu. Et si, maintenant que j'ai dévoilé ses infos, on s'entraînait un peu en se donnant à fond, Capitaine ?

-Pas une bonne idée, le navire ne tiendrais pas le coup je pense.

-Bon ben on a qu'à attendre la prochaine île. »

Après cette déclaration des plus instructives, tous les membres retournèrent chacun à leur poste respectif, sauf Aries qui se dirigea vers Gemi et Mini, occupés à faire l'inspection du navire.

« Dites-moi vous deux, vous ne me cachez rien, par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Aqua ayant dévoilé tous ses secrets, je me suis dit qu'on ne savait presque rien de vous, à part les crimes que vous avez commis.

-Ben à part ça on a rien à dire.

-T'en es sûr Gemi ?

-Si, on doit vous dire autre chose encore.

-Tais-toi Mini !

-Non continue, dis moi ce que ton frère voulait me cacher.

-Vous connaissez le Cipher Pol ?

-Les agents spéciaux du Gouvernement Mondial ?

-Oui, on en a fait partie, Gemi et moi.

-Et pourquoi vous n'y êtes plus ?

-Ne lui dis pas, Mini !

-Si, désolé Gemi mais je dois lui dire.

-Pourquoi lui dire ?

-C'est notre Capitaine.

-Bon, dis lui, si t'en as tellement envie.

-Ok, on a été viré du Cipher Pol pour avoir désobéit.

-Juste pour ça ? C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Et c'était quoi votre mission ?

-On devait assassiner quelqu'un mais on ne l'a pas fait, et on a tué notre supérieur aussi.

-Je peux savoir qui vous deviez assassiner ?

-Ton père.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben on nous a dit qu'un pirate extrêmement dangereux devait être éliminé, on a été désigné pour le faire mais au dernier moment on a refusé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand on l'a vu, la puissance qui émanait de lui était tellement énorme que tous les autres assassins se sont enfuis, sauf nous deux.

-Et après ?

-Il nous a juste félicité pour être restés face à lui, cet acte nous a suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas le pirate que nous avait décrit nos supérieurs, ensuite on est reparti vers notre base.

-Et vous avez tué votre supérieur pourquoi ?

-Car il ne nous avait pas dit toute la vérité sur ton père.

-Encore une question, Gemi, pourquoi Mini ne devait pas me dévoiler cette info ?

-Disons que j'aime pas dévoiler tout mon passé aux autres, c'est tout.

-T'en es sûr ? Y a pas d'autres raisons ?

-Je pensais que vous le prendriez mal.

-Pas du tout, au contraire, vous venez de me montrer que vous savez quand il ne faut pas obéir aux ordres, et ça, c'est très positif.

-Merci, Capitaine !

-Bon, en si on allait voir les autres ? C'est que c'est bientôt l'heure de manger !

-Vous ne pensez qu'a ça ?

-Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense aussi à dormir et à m'amuser ! »


	5. Chapitre 4: La vente aux enchères

Chapitre 4: La vente aux enchères

Voguant sur la mer depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, l'équipage était à court de nourriture.

« Capri, toujours aucune île à l'horizon ?

-Non, toujours rien, capitaine !

-J'ai la dalle, Leo ! Y a vraiment plus rien à manger ?

-On a mangé les derniers restes hier, fallait prévoir plus de nourriture.

-J'avais pas prévu d'être aussi longtemps en mer, sinon on aurait fait le plein sur l'île où je t'ai recruté.

-Faudrait penser à prendre de la nourriture à chaque île.

-Maintenant c'est ce que je vais faire, j'ai retenu la leçon. »

Quelques jours plus tard.

« Île droit devant capitaine !

-Ha enfin, préparez vous les gars, on part en expédition, une fois sur l'île on se séparera en deux groupes, Aqua et moi on partira en exploration et tous les autres vous irez avec Leo pour acheter le maximum de nourriture possible avec un budget de 500 millions, ça devrait largement suffire.

-OK ! »

Les groupes se dirigèrent chacun dans une direction différente, Aries et Aqua allant voir un bâtiment de grande taille, tandis que Leo et les autres se dirigèrent vers le marché de l'île.

« Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver à l'intérieur, pas toi Aqua ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Capitaine, ce bâtiment me rappelle l'un de ceux de l'archipel Sabaody.

-Ah bon ?

-J'espère me tromper, allons voir pour être sûr. »

Une fois entrés, les deux compères observèrent l'intérieur.

On aurait dit un amphithéâtre, avec au centre une cellule.

« J'en étais sûr, c'est une salle de vente.

-Une salle de vente ?

-Oui, ils vendent des esclaves aux Nobles.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai été capturé.

-Capturé, mais pas vendu ?

-Non j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

-Comment ?

-Ton ami au Chapeau de paille.

-Luffy ?

-Oui, t'es au courant des évènements d'y a deux ans ?

-Quand il a frappé un Dragon Céleste ?

-C'est ça, ben grâce au bordel qu'il a mis, je suis sorti.

-Et si on restait ?

-Pourquoi ?

-On sait jamais, on pourrait trouver un nouveau membre.

-Ok, c'est toi qui vois, t'es le capitaine. »

Aries et Aqua s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle, pour observer les acheteurs.

Le propriétaire de la salle commença la vente, et après quelques temps, il annonça :

« Et maintenant, voici une esclave exceptionnelle, elle possède le fluide perceptif, et a mangé un fruit du démon, le paramecia de la vérité, commençons les enchères à 50 millions !

-Eh Aqua, voilà ce que j'attendais, alors ? Content d'être resté ?

-Dépense pas trop.

-T'inquiète, j'enchéris doucement, pour énerver les autres acheteurs.

-Fais gaffe par contre, ça monte vite, ils sont déjà à 500 millions !

-Allez à mon tour ! J'enchéris à 800 millions !

-800 millions ! Qui dit mieux ? »

Un Dragon Céleste se retourna pour regarder qui avait enchérit.

« Toi, laisse-moi cette esclave, elle est pour moi !

-Tout dépend de l'argent que vous mettrez pour l'avoir, monsieur.

-Tu sais qui je suis, plébien?

-Un scaphandrier ?

-Quoi ? Tu oses te moquer de moi ?!

-Je me moque de qui je veux, noble ou pas.

-Aries ! Arrête de le provoquer !

-Aries ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Ah bon ?

-Ton père est le capitaine des Zodiaques qui ont disparus ?

-Oui.

-Ok, je te laisse tranquille pour le moment, mais arrête de me chercher, ou tu finira comme ton père.

-Là c'est vous qui me provoquez par contre !

-Bon, Capitaine, arrêtez de vous disputez, ou vous laisserez passer cette esclave.

-Ok, on règlera ça plus tard. »

La discorde étant réglée, Aries se concentra à nouveau sur la vente.

« On en est à 990 millions de berries ! Qui dit mieux ?

-1 milliard !

-1 milliard ?! Et moi je dis 1,5 milliards !

-Qui dit mieux ? Personne ? Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! Adjugé à 1,5 milliard au jeune homme derrière le Dragon Céleste ! »

Le jeune capitaine alla récupérer son esclave, puis remonta les marches pour sortir de la salle des ventes.

« Bon, je t'enlève ton collier, j'ai pas envie de te voir sauter en essayant de l'enlever toi-même.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Je cherche des membres d'équipage, et j'ai décidé de te recruter toi.

-Pourquoi avoir dépensé autant d'argent ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. Par contre il te faut un nom de code.

-Lequel ?

-Virgo, ça te va ?

-Pas de problème, Capitaine. »

Une fois Virgo libérée, les trois compagnons retournèrent au navire.

« Bon, Leo, t'as fais le plein ?

-J'ai dépensé les 500 millions, on a assez de nourriture pour plusieurs mois normalement.

-Moi j'ai dépensé 1,50 milliards pour recruter cette ancienne esclave.

-Et combien d'argent il nous reste avec tous ces achats ?

-3 milliards encore. »

Tous les hommes de l'équipage étaient sous le charme de la nouvelle recrue, seule Mini ne lui prêtait pas attention.

« Franchement les gars, vous faites pitié à voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es jalouse ?

-Vous n'avez pas réagi comme ça quand j'ai rejoins l'équipage.

-Cette femme n'a rien à voir avec toi Mini !

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est beaucoup plus féminine et sexy que toi.

-Ben si c'est comme ça moi je me casse !

-Mini ! Reste !

-Pourquoi ?

-Les jumeaux sont censés rester ensemble, sinon le duo Gemi&Mini n'existera plus.

-Je veux bien rester, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-On pourrait tester la nouvelle, voir ce qu'elle vaut, et après vous me testerez moi, pour que vous puissiez voir que je n'ai rien à lui envier.

-Bonne idée, on fera ça demain, là on va aller se coucher pour être prêt pour la petite fête. »

Les Zodiaques prirent ensuite le chemin de leurs lits, particulièrement ravis de ce qui les attendra demain.

**Le mot de CaptainAries :**

Pour voir ce qui se passera le lendemain, envoyez moi un mp et je vous enverrais le lien pour y accéder, je ne mettrais pas la suite en ligne dans cette histoire, ni avec le même pseudo, comme ça y a moins de risques que des mineurs tombent dessus.

Même si je sais que des mineurs vont m'envoyer un mp pour connaître la suite, par simple curiosité...

Si y aurai un moyen de vérifier votre âge je le ferais, ça vous pouvez en être sûr, et d'ailleurs si y en a qui veulent, ils peuvent m'envoyer une preuve qu'ils sont majeurs, c'est pas obligatoire mais je serais plus tranquille de savoir que je n'ai pas fais lire ce chapitre à un mineur.

Rassurez vous, ce chapitre n'aura aucune incidence sur la suite des aventures, vous n'avez pas besoin de le lire si vous n'aimez pas ou n'avez pas l'âge pour le lire.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt dans mes aventures, votre Capitaine, Aries.


	6. Chapitre 5: Sous l'océan

Chapitre 5: Sous l'océan

« Capitaine ! On a un problème !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Capri ?

-Viens voir, c'est très étrange. »

Aries rejoignit le bretteur, qui était devant le Log Pose.

« Regarde le Log. »

Aries observa l'aiguille du Log Pose qui pointait vers le bas, puis regarda Capricorn, en souriant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui à de drôle ?

-T'as aucune base en navigation toi, ça se voit.

-Comment ça ?

-Si l'aiguille pointe vers le bas, il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que la destination se situe sous nos pieds.

-Sous l'eau ?

-Oui, sous l'eau.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant alors ?

-On se rassemble et on se prépare à plonger. »

Le capitaine appella les autres membres, pour leur faire part de ces informations.

« Bon, Aqua, tu vas à la barre avec Taurus, les autres repliez les voiles, ensuite vous m'aiderez pour qu'on revête le navire.

-Et tu sais faire ça ?

-Rayleigh m'a montré comment faire, je m'y suis entrainé pendant un mois.

-Bon, alors c'est parti, tout le monde au boulot! »

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipage a pu se remettre en route, direction l'île sous-marine !

« On en est à 700 mètres, toujours rien en vu ?

-Non, le revêtement va tenir ?

-Pas de problème, on peut aller jusqu'à 10 000 mètres.

-Capitaine, j'aperçois de la lumière, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait une île !

-Les gars, préparez vous, on arrive ! »

Arrivés devant ce qui semblait être une porte, un homme-poisson les interpella.

« D'où vous venez ?

-De la surface.

-Des humains ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Notre Log Pose nous a amené ici.

-Vous voulez entrer ?

-Oui, sinon on va manquer d'air.

-Et si je refuse ?

-On mourra ici.

-Et si je vous fais entrer, vous ferez quoi ?

-Rien de spécial, on attendra que le Log se recharge, et ensuite on s'en ira.

-Je vous ouvre, mais je vous préviens, les habitants de cette île ne sont pas très amicaux, encore moins avec les humains.

-Ok, on fera attention. »

La porte s'ouvrit et les Zodiaques purent entrer et admirer l'île.

« C'est superbe ici, mais les gars, faites gaffe, la moindre interférence avec les habitants et on est mal barré, alors restez calme, peu importe ce qui va se passer. »

A peine Aries eu le temps de finir sa phrase que des habitants leurs jetèrent des fruits au visage.

« Bon, au moins on mangera nos 5 fruits, eh, jetez nous des légumes aussi !

-Taurus ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit juste avant, t'as rien entendu ou quoi ?

-Si, mais bon, c'est juste une blague, on risque rien.

-Pas sûr qu'ils apprécient ton humour. »

En effet, plusieurs habitants avaient mal pris la remarque du timonier.

Plusieurs soldats arrivèrent pour les arrêter.

« Vous êtes tous les huit en état d'arrestation, rendez vous !

-Les gars, faites ce qu'ils disent, au moins on sera tranquille pour recharger le Log Pose. »

Sans poser de questions, les autres membres écoutèrent leur capitaine.

Les soldats les amenèrent jusqu'à la prison, où ils furent enfermés, sans procès.

« Vous resterez ici 6 mois.

-Pas de procès ?

-Non, on a pas de juge ici, c'est nous qui décidons de la peine et/ou de l'amende.

-Ok. »

Un homme, assis au fond de la cellule interpella Aries.

« Toi au moins tu peut en sortir, pas comme moi.

-Qui es-tu toi ?

-On m'as enfermé ici y a un an, et je suis pas prêt d'en sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils m'ont condamnés à vie.

-Pour quel motif ?

-Il nous a insulté en nous traitant de sushis sur pattes, et il a résisté lors de son arrestation.

-Tu m'as l'air fort. T'as des pouvoirs ?

-Je maitrise les fluides offensif et perceptif.

-Et comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

-Je suis un pêcheur, et j'ai entendu dire que des poissons rares se trouvaient à cette profondeur, sans savoir que j'y trouverait une île. »

Quelques jours plus tard.

« Capitaine, le Log est rechargé.

-Bon, on s'en va alors.

-Hein ?! Comment ça ? Vous partez ?

-Oui, on était venu ici pour être au calme.

-Vous êtes très étranges.

-Je sais, et d'ailleurs ça te dit de rejoindre mon équipage ?

-Si je peux sortir d'ici, je te suis sans hésiter.

-Eh, vous, restez là, j'avais dit 6 mois, pas 6 jours !

-Non, j'ai décidé de sortir donc je sors, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et je vous conseille de ne pas résister, car à nous neuf, on est bien plus fort que toute l'armée dont dispose cette île.

-Vous croyez ?

-Non je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Poussez vous de la porte, Taurus, si tu veut bien l'ouvrir.

-Mais avec plaisir, Capitaine. »

D'un seul coup de poing, le timonier fit voler la porte de la cellule en éclats, en laissant le geôlier bouche bée.

« Vous pouviez sortir depuis le début ?

-Oui, et n'essayez pas de nous retenir, si vous tenez à la vie.

-Vous croyez êtrene le suffisament fort à vous neuf contre nous ?

-Bien sûr, peu importe combien vous êtes.

-Mais on va quand même essayer de vous arrêtez, vous êtes toujours des criminels pour nous.

-Essayez si vous voulez, mais bon, y a aucune chance que vous y arriviez. »

Aries laissa le soldat donner l'alerte, puis l'assoma.

« Les gars, ne les tuez pas, assomez les seulement.

-OK ! »

Une fois sortis de la prison, l'équipage du Zodiaque fut accueillis par toute l'armée de l'île, composée de quelques centaines de soldats, menés par un homme-poisson gigantesque, il devait faire environ 4 mètres de haut et avait des dents acérées.

« Celui-là a l'air plus costaud que les autres, vous me le laissez, occupez vous des soldats.

-Ok, Capitaine.

-Fais attention à toi Aries.

-Pourquoi ? Tu le connais Aqua ?

-Comment te dire, on a fait équipe il y a longtemps, il était aussi fort que moi mais plus violent et cruel.

-Aussi fort que toi ? Ok je me méfierais alors. »

Aries s'approcha de l'homme-poisson qui le dévisagea puis il regarda Aqua.

« Alors c'est toi l'humain qui a recruté mon ex-équipier ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Nimbus (Vrai nom d'Aquarius) ! Tu te fais persécuter par cet être inférieur ?

-Comment ça persécuter ? Dans mon équipage, ils sont tous égaux, je les considère tous comme mes amis, pas comme des ''esclaves''.

-Tais-toi, je ne te parle pas à toi, les races inférieures n'ont pas à s'adresser à moi.

-Races inférieures ? Regarde autour de toi et dis moi qui est inférieur à qui !

Aries commença à sérieusement s'énerver.

L'homme-poisson regarda autour de lui et observa la scène, tous les soldats étaient à terre, et l'équipage d'Aries l'observait.

« Alors, qui est la race inférieure ?

-Les hommes-poissons seront toujours supérieurs aux autres races, viens te mesurer à moi que je te le prouve.

-Ok mais viens pas pleurer si tu perds, ça devrait être rapide. »

Sans crier gare, le soldat se jeta sur Aries et l'envoya valser contre des bâtiments.

« Tu maitrises le fluide offensif c'est pas mal mais pas suffisant contre moi. »

Aries se releva puis il disparut d'un seul coup.

Il refit son apparition derrière l'homme-poisson et lui assèna un violent coup dans le bas des jambes pour le mettre à genoux puis dans le dos.

L'ex-équipier d'Aqua se releva difficilement de ce dernier coup, puis regarda Aries avec un sourire menaçant.

« Fais attention, Capitaine, il a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Comment ça ?

-Si il sourit comme ça c'est qu'il considère qu'il peut se donner à fond.

-Exactement Nimbus, ton capitaine m'a m'air suffisament puissant pour qu'il me voit à mon plein potentiel. »

L'homme-poisson s'élança sur Aries mais celui ne bougea pas.

« Bon, ben j'ai pas le choix, je voulais pas en arriver là mais bon, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu. »

Aries donna un unique coup de poing, mais tellement violent que l'air lui-même se brisa, son attaque terrassa son ennemi qui fit le tour de l'île pour revenir aux pieds d'Aries.

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller, il a eu son compte.

-Capitaine, c'était quoi ça ?

-Un coup de poing.

-Oui ça je l'ai vu mais après il s'est passé quoi ?

-Pour faire simple, j'ai utilisé le fluide offensif en alliance avec mon fruit du démon, en y mettant toute ma rage et ma puissance. Considère cela comme mon plein potentiel.

-Ok je comprend mieux mais d'où tu sors toute cette puissance ?

-J'expliquerais tout en temps voulu, pour le moment, continuons notre aventure, en commençant par sortir de cette île. »

L'équipage put enfin partir de cette île, pour retourner à la surface et continuer ses aventures.


	7. Informations

Informations

Salut mes viewers !

Après plusieurs mois de réflexions, je me suis dit que j'allais faire 5 saisons, les 3 premières concernant le recrutement des différents membres d'équipage, j'en ferai plus si je vois que mes aventures vous intéressent.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, mon équipage m'attend !

CaptainAries vous dit à bientôt, pour la suite des aventures du Zodiaque.


	8. Chapitre 6: Retour d'une légende

Chapitre 6: Retour d'une légende

De retour à l'air libre, l'équipage se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination.

« Capitaine, île en vue !

-De quoi elle a l'air Taurus ?

-Viens voir par toi-même, elle est étrange.

-Ok, j'arrive ! »

Aries alla voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de son timonier.

Il observa l'île, elle était effectivement très étrange, assez petite et elle dégageait une aura assez menaçante.

« Bon, les gars on va faire autrement que d'habitude, cette fois on ira seulement à trois, moi, Aqua et Capri, les autres vous restez pour surveiller le navire.

-Ok, c'est toi qui vois Capitaine.

-Allez, c'est parti ! »

Les trois amis allèrent ensuite explorer l'île.

Aries sentit alors une énorme pression, qui lui semblait familière.

« Les gars, on est observés, et j'ai l'impression de savoir à qui on a affaire.

-Et c'est qui selon toi ?

-Vu la puissance que je sens, c'est pas un vulgaire pirate, il m'est familier mais j'arrive pas à déterminer exactement qui c'est.

-Tiens, tu arrives à sentir ma présence, Aries ?

-Qui es-tu ? Comment tu me connais ?

-Mais tu me connais bien pourtant, je suis un ami de ton père.

-Je l'avais bien senti, mais les anciens Zodiaques ont disparus.

-T'en es sûr ?

-En ayant aucune nouvelles d'eux, j'en suis sûr ?

-Bon, j'arrive, comme ça tu verras qui je suis. »

L'aura menaçante se rapprocha d'Aries et de ses équipiers.

Aries l'aperçu enfin, il s'agissait d'un homme haut de 4 mètres, assez âgé, avec une longue et fine barbe blanche, une large moustache blanche elle aussi et des vêtements fripés.

« Et là tu me reconnais ?

-Comment tu peut être en vie ?

-L'équipage a disparu, il n'est pas mort.

-Capitaine, c'est qui lui ?

-Un ex-Zodiaque, Ophiuchus, le 13ème Zodiaque.

-Comment ça le 13ème ? Y en a pas 12 normalement ?

-Si, il existe officiellement 12 signes du Zodiaque, mais Ophiuchus est considéré comme le 13ème signe.

-Et il est fort ?

-On doit avoir à peu près la même puissance.

-T'as oublié de dire que je maitrise les 3 fluides, 3 des six pouvoirs et j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, le Zoan du mamba. Ah, et j'ai subi des modifications de la part de Vegapunk.

-Comment ça ? Tu les a eu quand ces modifications ?

-Après que l'équipage a disparu, je suis allé le voir de moi-même pour qu'il me rende plus fort.

-Ok je comprend mieux.

-Des modifications de Vegapunk, comment c'est possible ? C'est un scientifique de la Marine, comment t'as fait pour ne pas être arrêté ?

-Aries, tu leur a rien dit ?

-Ils ne savent quasiment rien de moi, c'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas tarder à tout leur dire.

-Eh ben préparez vous au choc alors les gars, il en a des secrets ce gamin.

-Bon, et si on allait voir les autres ? Je pourrais te présenter aux nouveaux Zodiaques, qui n'ont rien à envier aux anciens.

-Ok je te suis, j'espère que vous avez à manger parce que ça fait des jours que je vous attend sans rien avoir à manger à part des plantes.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on a un excellent cuistot, aussi bon que l'ancien. »

Les quatres hommes retournèrent vers le navire, une fois arrivés, Ophiuchus ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Aries, vous êtes à combien sur ce petit navire ?

-Neufs, pourquoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas trop serrés ?

-C'est vrai que ça commence à être très compliqué pour que chacun ait sa propre chambre, va falloir que je pense à en acheter un plus grand.

-Si tu veut je te donne celui avec lequel je suis arrivé.

-Et il est où ?

-Attends, je vais te le chercher. »

Le vieil homme disparut de l'autre côté de l'île et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un navire gigantesque, avec une proue en forme de tête de bélier.

Aries reconnut aussitôt le navire de son père disparu, il demanda à son équipage de rester sur la plage pendant que lui allait discuter avec l'ancien Zodiaque.

« Ophiuchus ? Tu saurais pas où se trouve mon père par hasard ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-C'est avec son navire que tu es venu ici ?

-Ben oui et alors ?

-Comment tu l'as récupéré ?

-De la même façon qu'avec Vegapunk, en demandant à la Marine de me le rendre.

-Faudrait vraiment que je pense à tout leur dire sur les Zodiaques et moi, parce que là je pense qu'ils doivent se poser pas mal de question.

-Tu ne leur a rien dit du tout ?

-Quelques détails à certains mais pas la plus grosse partie, que seuls moi et les anciens Zodiaques connaissent.

-Bon, et si je rejoignais ton équipage ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, les anciens ayant disparus je me dit que je pourrais rejoindre les nouveaux, au moins je ne m'ennuyerais plus sur cette île.

-Ok, à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-C'est mon père qui t'envoie ?

-Non,... Il a disparu je te rappelle.

-Vu que tu es là, avec son navire, je me suis dit qu'il a pu t'envoyer ici pour me rejoindre et me surveiller.

-Non, c'est moi qui a décidé de t'attendre ici comme ça je peut t'aider dans ton aventure, car si tu es comme ton père, je sais ce que tu comptes faire.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

-Tu recruteras les 12 Zodiaques puis tu t'attaqueras aux Empereurs.

-Oui et alors ?

-C'est exactement ce qu'a fait ton père et c'est ce qui l'a mené à sa perte.

-Ben alors je fais quoi une fois mon équipage au complet ?

-J'avais pensé à quelque chose, tu maitrises les 6 pouvoirs non ?

-Oui.

-Que dirais-tu de les enseigner à ton équipage, une fois celui-ci terminé ?

-Bonne idée, et après je m'attaquerais aux Empereurs !

-Et tu comptes commencer par lequel ?

-Je sais que Luffy et Trafalgar Law vont s'occuper de Kaido, je ne m'attaquerais pas à Shanks non plus, il reste Big Mom et Barbe Noire.

-Je te conseillerais d'attendre encore un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après mes sources, ton ami au chapeau de paille est en route pour Whole Cake Island, le territoire de Big Mom.

-Alors j'ai qu'à m'en prendre à Barbe Noire.

-Tu ne seras pas assez fort, Teach n'est pas n'importe qui, tu sais ?

-Je sais très bien qui c'est, il a récupéré le pouvoir de Barbe Blanche en plus du sien et il est à la recherche de fruits du démon puissants.

-Voilà, et tu penses qu'y aller alors que certains membres de ton équipage manquent d'entraînement ? Tu comptes lui donner plus de puissance encore ?

-T'as l'air de bien le connaître, est-ce que t'aurais pas un truc à me dire, Ophiuchus ?

-C'est à cause d'un des Empereurs que ton père a disparu, et je me suis juré de te protéger depuis ce jour-là !

-Lequel ?

-Sans doute le plus terrifiant des quatres, Kaido.

-Bon, changement de plan, je vais rejoindre l'alliance de Luffy et Law, pour aller venger les Zodiaques.

-J'en étais sûr, alors en route, il reste encore des membres à recruter !

-Plus que trois, j'arrive au bout.

-Dis à tes amis de nous rejoindre, on y va tout de suite, j'ai fait escale sur une île avant de venir ici et j'y ai croisé une personne qui devrait t'intéresser

-Ok, les gars tout le monde à bord, on y va ! Attachez le navire à celui-ci !

-OK, Capitaine ! »

Les Zodiaques prirent la route vers l'île que leur avait indiqué Ophiuchus, Aries se demandant quelle pouvait être cette personne que l'ex-Zodiaque a mentionné.


	9. Petit mot du Capitaine

Petit mot rapide suite à l'augmentation du rythme de parution

Je profite à fond du confinement pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres et les poster le plus souvent possible, en effet, travaillant dans le milieu scolaire et les écoles étant fermées j'en profite pour me consacrer à ma fic à 100% jusqu'à la fin du confinement, ensuite je reprendrais le rythme normal, à savoir un chapitre tous les 2 mois environ.

Sur ce je vous laisse, mes aventures ne vont pas se faire toutes seules.

A bientôt dans la suite des aventures des Zodiaques !


	10. Chapitre 7:Le bon, la brute, le Zodiaque

Chapitre 7: Le bon, la brute, le Zodiaque

« Aries, on arrive !

-Déjà ? On est parti hier !

-Ce navire avance bien plus vite que celui que tu avais avant.

-C'est pas comparable, avec l'autre on aurait mis un jour de plus.

-Allez hop, on débarque !

-Eh, c'est moi le capitaine, pas toi !

-Oups, désolé, avec ton père j'avais le droit de donner des directives.

-Oui mais là c'est moi qui décide !

-Ok, ok, alors on fait quoi, Capitaine ?

-On débarque mais on reste ensemble, mais cette fois restez tranquilles pas comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas Taurus ?

-Roh, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'ai compris la leçon.

-Alors tout le monde à terre, et restez groupés. »

L'équipage débarqua sur l'île et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la ville.

Une fois arrivés, ils purent observer les habitations, elles avaient un style particulier, rappelant celles du Far West.

Un bâtiment avait l'inscription « Saloon » et on pouvait entendre beaucoup de bruit venant de cet endroit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet ville ? On est à une autre époque ou quoi ?

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi la première fois, mais on s'y habitue.

-Et la personne dont tu m'as parlé, elle est là-dedans ?

-Peut-être, allons jeter un coup d'oeil. »

La bande d'amis entra dans ce lieu insolite et put voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit.

Un homme jouait du piano tandis qu'une femme dansait sur un promontoir, ce qui excitait un groupe de 5 hommes près du bar.

Deux d'entre eux, qui ont aperçu Mini et Virgo, leurs adressèrent la parole.

« Eh les filles, venez avec nous ! Restez pas avec ces gamins ! »

L'un d'eux voulut prendre le bras de Mini, mais Gemi s'interposa.

« Pas touche à ma sœur !

-Toi le gringalet je t'ai rien demandé !

-Gringalet, moi ? Tu vas voir, espèce de... !

-Gemi ! Stop, calme toi !

-C'est ça écoute l'autre microbe derrière toi, sinon tu vas avoir mal !

-Eh, l'ivrogne, c'est pour toi que je dis ça, pas pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la demi-portion ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir régler ça par la manière forte.

-Les gars ! Préparez un cercueil, pas trop grand, une taille enfant devrait suffire !

-Alors toi, je vais te faire souffrir.

-Aries, t'as pas demandé à ce qu'on se fasse pas remarquer ?

-Si, mais là c'est grave, il a insulté un membre de mon équipage et moi, donc je prends le risque de nous faire reconnaître, mais t'en fais pas, je vais pas le tuer, juste lui donner une bonne correction.

-Bon, arrête de causer et viens te battre, gamin ! »

Au moment où Aries allait frapper son ennemi au visage, une voix se fit entendre.

« Arrêtez-vous, tous les deux ! »

Aries se retourna vers la porte pour voir qui l'avait interrompu.

Il s'agissait d'une femme avec un chapeau de cow-boy, une chemise blanche avec un blouson en cuir marron où était accrochée une étoile et un pantalon de la même couleur.

« Au nom de la justice, je vous arrête.

-Qui ça ?

-Tout le groupe qui vient d'entrer.

-Et mince, toi t'as de la chance... On remet ça à plus tard, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

L'équipage sortit du saloon, et se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment où il était inscrit « Shériff »

La femme commença à les enfermer dans leur cellule lorsque le capitaine lui adressa la parole.

« On en a pour combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je sache qui vous êtes.

-Autant vous le dire tout de suite alors, on est des pirates.

-Des pirates ? Et vous êtes recherchés ?

-Oui mais pas tous.

-Ah, j'étais moi-même pirate avant d'arriver ici, j'étais recherchée pour 150 millions.

-150 millions ? Pourquoi avoir arrêter ?

-Je suis tombée sous le charme de cet ville hors du temps et elle n'avait pas de moyen de se défendre, l'ancien shériff était corrompu.

-Une pirate devenue shériff, et la vie de pirate ne vous manque pas ?

-Si, ça fait un moment que j'attend l'arrivée d'un équipage puissant pour en faire partie.

-Vous pourriez nous rejoindre ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai juste deux questions, la première, quels pouvoirs possèdes-tu ?

-J'en utilise un depuis que l'on a commencé à discuter, vous n'avez pas remarqués qu'aucun bruit ne venait troubler notre conversation ?

-J'avais même pas fais attention à ça !

-Moi si, tu as mangé un fruit du démon, le paramecia du silence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, comment tu le sais ?

-Je suis venu sur cette île il y a peu. Et je t'ai vu utiliser ce pouvoir sur un prisonnier.

-Bien, mais je maîtrise aussi le fluide perceptif.

-Pas mauvais, et dernière question, quel sera ton nom de code ? Il reste Sagittarius, Libra et Cancer.

-Libra me plait bien.

-Ok, bienvenue dans l'équipage, Libra.

-Merci, Capitaine. »

La nouvelle Zodiaque libèra le reste de l'équipage et interrompu le silence.

Mais aucun bruit ne semblait venir de l'extérieur.

« Alors ça c'est bizarre, d'habitude la ville est beaucoup plus bruyante.

-Ils dorment peut-être ?

-Non, y a truc pas normal. »

L'équipage au complet sortit du bâtiment.

Le groupe de personnes qu'avait vu Aries dans le saloon était maintenant dehors, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

« Ah tiens, regardez qui voilà, la demi-portion. Alors ? Tu resteras enfermé combien de temps ?

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps, moi et mes amis sommes libres !

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Shériff, c'est pas normal ça !

-Si, je les ai même rejoint.

-On aura tout vu ! Un shériff qui rejoint des pirates recherchés activement par le Gouvernement Mondial, avec à leur tête Aries, fils d'un capitaine renommé, avec une prime de 800 millions de berries !

-Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Pas vraiment, vu que c'est toi que j'attendais.

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens des hommes que tu as battu pour libérer le Mink qu'ils avaient capturés ?

-Ah oui, les deux chasseurs, mais ils l'avaient cherché, je les ai laissés décider si ils voulaient se battre, c'est eux qui ont commencé.

-Ben moi je suis leur patron, et j'aime pas qu'on me pique mes trophées de chasse.

-Vous êtes donc des pirates ?

-Oui, et pas n'importe lesquels, on est des évadés du 5ème cercle d'Impel Down !

-5ème cercle ? C'est tout ? Ça vaut pas le coup que je me bat contre vous, si vous veniez du 6ème cercle, là ça aurait tout changé mais je pense que dans ces conditions, je vais laisser la shériff faire son travail.

-A cinq contre un ?

-Pas faux, ça devrait le faire, je devrais pouvoir les battre.

-Alors viens, on t'attend, shériff ! »

Lorsque la bande commença à charger, l'équipage du Zodiaque alla chercher des tabourets dans le saloon pour admirer le spectacle.

Mais lorsqu'il ne resta plus que le chef, des dizaines d'autres pirates arrivèrent.

« Ah non, on avait dit cinq pas vingt ! »

Aries libèra une vague de fluide royal pour étourdir les ennemis qui venait d'arriver.

« Merci, Capitaine, j'ai failli m'évanouir moi aussi, mais c'est bon.

-Oups désolé Libra, j'ai pas retenu suffisament ma force.

-Ton fluide royal est très puissant, peut-être aussi fort que celui de ton père. Regarde les jumeaux. »

En effet, Gemi et Mini étaient étourdits eux aussi par la puissance de leur capitaine.

« Eh les jumeaux, ça va ?

-Pas vraiment, retiens toi la prochaine fois, Capitaine. »

Après cette rapide bataille, Libra fit ses adieux aux habitants de la ville, et remis son étoile de shériff à l'un de ses proches amis.

« Je te laisse veiller sur la ville pendant mon absence, je ne suis même pas sûre de revenir, prends soin des habitants pour moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu peut compter sur moi. »

Libra rejoignit l'équipage et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur prochaine destination.


	11. Chapitre 8: Les secrets d'Aries

Chapitre 8: Les secrets d'Aries (présence de spoils sur la Rêverie, je les ai signalé ne vous inquiétez pas)

Après quelques jours passés en mer, Aries, après le diner, demanda à son équipage de se réunir sur le pont du navire.

« Bon, les gars, depuis qu'Ophiuchus nous a rejoint, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, tout vous révéler sur moi.

-Ah quand même ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à le faire, depuis que moi je l'ai fait et que Gemi et Mini t'aient tout dit sur eux, je me suis dit aussi que nous on ne savait rien de toi, à part que ton père était le capitaine des anciens Zodiaques et qu'ils étaient très fort.

-C'est aussi à cause de ça, le fait de vous avoir demander de tout me dire sur vous m'a fait réfléchir sur le fait de tout vous dire sur moi, Ophiuchus n'ayant pas arrangé les choses en me demandant si je vous avait déjà tout dit. Alors installez-vous, et préparez vous à être surpris. »

L'équipage s'asseya en demi-cercle devant Aries, assis lui aussi.

« Bon, déjà par rapport à mon fruit du démon, j'ai mangé le logia du vent, que mon père m'a donné avant de disparaître. Mais ça certains le savait déjà. Ensuite je maitrise les 3 types de fluides à un niveau très avancé, grâce à l'entraînement que j'ai subi avec Luffy, ainsi que les 6 pouvoirs, appris au même moment. »

-Tu es le digne fils de ton père.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, l'information que je vais vous donner maintenant est la plus importante de toutes, seule une poignée de personnes sont au courant de ça. Les membres de ma famille étaient des Nobles, mais leur gentillesse et leur compassion leurs ont attirés des ennuis, ils ont été rejetés par les Dragons Célestes, ces monstres de cruauté et d'égocentrisme, depuis, ma famille vit dans l'ombre, et aucun de ses membres n'ose révéler cette tragédie au grand jour, craignant de s'attirer les foudres du Gouvernement Mondial, dirigé par ces Dragons Célestes. Voilà, maitenant vous savez tout sur moi et ma famille.

-Qui d'autre est au courant à part nous et les Nobles ?

-Les anciens Zodiaques et quelques haut gradés du Gouvernement Mondial.

-Haut gradés à quel point ?

-Les Amiraux, l'Amiral en chef, le Commandant des armées, le CP0, les Cinq Doyens ainsi que les anciens de chacun de ces postes.

-Tu veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'une personne atteint l'un de ces postes, on lui raconte cette histoire ?

-Oui, mais peut-être pas exactement celle-ci, ils doivent la modifier pour que les Dragons Célestes passent pour les victimes.

-Ce serait pas étonnant.

-T'as oublié de mentionner quelqu'un, Aries.

**ATTENTION SPOIL !**

-Tu parles de celui qui dirige tout ?

-Oui.

-Mais on est même pas sûr qu'il existe, personne ne l'a jamais vu !

-De qui vous parlez ?

-D'un mythe, on raconte qu'il existe quelqu'un au-dessus des Cinq Doyens et des Dragons Célestes, une personne dont personne ne connait le visage.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Rien que son nom inspire la crainte parmi ceux qui le connaissent, même si personne ne l'a rencontré, son nom est Im.

-Im ? Ce nom n'est pas si effrayant.

-Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! Je te rappelle que c'est aussi à cause de lui que ma famille a été effacé de l'histoire, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de lui ça m'arrangerait ! »

**FIN DU SPOIL**

Une fois cette discussion terminée, l'équipage retourna à ses occupations, et la journée se finissa sans que personne ne prononça plus le nom du dirigeant du Gouvernement Mondial.

Au lendemain de cette grande révélation, tout le monde fut réveillé en sursaut par des explosions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On nous attaque ! Vite, tout le monde sur le pont, et que ça saute ! »

Effectivement, lorsque Aries sortit sur le pont il put voir qui a essayé de les couler.

Il s'agissait de trois navires de guerre de la Marine, commandés par le Vice-amiral Momonga.

« Enfin on vous retrouve, équipage du Zodiaque !

-On va pas se laisser faire ! Préparez-vous les gars !

**ATTENTION SPOIL !**

-Attendez ! J'ai une information pour vous, enfin juste pour Nimbus !

-Aqua, viens voir, tu le connais lui ?

-Oui, c'est un ami. Momonga ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ?

-Les Grands Corsaires n'existent plus ! Le conseil des Rois a décidé de les dissoudrent !

-Attends, ça veut dire que je suis recherché ?

-Oui, j'ai ton avis de recherche avec moi, tu vaut 620 millions de berries !

-Ah la dernière fois ils l'avaient estimé à 600 millions, elle a légèrement augmenté.

-C'est à cause de tes fréquentations, avec ce pirate là attends toi à ce qu'elle augmente encore bien plus ! Tu pourrais facilement atteindre le milliard !

-Et moi alors ? On parle plus de mon second que de moi ! Aqua, t'es super célèbre on dirait !

-Toi, Aries, j'ai un nouvel avis de recherche pour toi, 850 millions.

-Elle a aussi augmenté alors, super ! Moi je vise pas juste le milliard, c'est trop facile, je vais essayer de dépasser les 5 milliards !

-5 milliards ?! Mais t'es dingue ! Tu sais qui vaut autant normalement ? Les Empereurs !

-Ben oui et alors ? Je compte bien tous les battre, pour montrer que les nouveaux Zodiaques sont aussi forts que les anciens !

-Bon courage, étant un Marine, je ne peux que t'encourager à le faire, au moins ils auront l'air moins fort, surtout s'ils se font battrent par un jeune pirate qui viens de débuter, et seront ''plus faciles'' à arrêter.

-Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange de discuter avec vous, mais il me reste des membres à recruter, à la revoyure ! »

**FIN DU SPOIL**

Sur ce, Aries actionna un levier qui fit accélérer le bateau d'un seul coup, laissant les Marines sur place, bouche bée.


	12. Chapitre 9: Infiltration ratée

Chapitre 9: Infiltration ratée

« Capitaine, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Taurus ?

-La prochaine île est en vue mais y a juste un soucis.

-Lequel ?

-Je vois une base de la Marine !

-Ok pas de panique, on va accoster de façon à ce qu'ils ne nous voient pas, Aqua tu t'en occupes ?

-Pas de problème. »

Le navigateur exécuta les ordres d'Aries, et une fois arrivé sur l'île, l'équipage procéda comme à son habitude, en ayant chacun son rôle.

« Bon, avec la Marine dans le coin on va devoir être discrets, on va se séparer en trois groupes, Pisces, Scorpio et Leo vous irez acheter ce dont on a besoin, Aqua, Taurus, Capri, Virgo, Gemi et Mini vous restez ici pour surveiller le navire, Libra et Ophiuchus vous venez avec moi, j'ai bien envie d'aller voir cette base de plus près. »

L'équipage s'exécuta, tous les membres allant là où ils devaient aller.

« Aries, t'es sûr de ton coup ? Si on se fait prendre on est mal.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, on va juste observer on va pas se battre avec eux.

-Oui mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils te laisse les observer sans rien faire.

-Bon, si ça peut te rassurer on a cas piquer des uniformes à des soldats, il y en a dans la forêt.

-Ok, mais y a intérêt à faire ça discrètement.

-Mais oui. »

Les trois amis allèrent dans la forêt pour assommer trois Marines qui s'y trouvait.

Ils les ligotèrent à un arbre et Libra utilisa son pouvoir pour les rendrent complètement silencieux.

« Tu vois, ils risquent pas de donner l'alerte maintenant.

-Pas faux.

-Mon pouvoir est très pratique pour les missions d'infiltrations.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir avec nous. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée de la base.

Le garde les laissa entrer à l'intérieur, et ils se dirigèrent vers un grand tableau où étaient accrochées plusieurs primes.

« Regardez, j'ai l'impression de voir des visages familiers sur ces avis de recherche. »

En effet, on pouvait voir les avis de recherche de presque tous les membres de l'équipage, seul Libra et Pisces n'étaient pas présents.

« On est très populaires, même toi Ophi, ils ont ressortis ton ancien avis de recherche.

-Et j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas les seuls à nous admirer, ne te retourne pas trop brusque mais je crois qu'on s'est fait grillés. »

Le capitaine se retourna lentement, comme si il voulait s'éloigner du panneau, tout en regardant dans la même direction qu'Ophiuchus.

Il aperçut alors un Marine qui avait l'air assez menaçant, avec deux cigares dans la bouche et ses lunettes de soleil.

« Eh vous trois ! Venez ici, je dois vous dire deux mots ! »

Aries, Libra et Ophiuchus, ayant toujours leurs déguisements, s'exécutèrent sans histoires, en rejoignant le Marine dans une grande salle, à l'écart des autres soldats.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-On est de retour de mission.

-Quelle mission ?

-Une mission d'observation.

-Vous observiez qui ?

-Un équipage de pirates.

-Lesquels ?

-Les pirates du Zodiaque.

-Ah tiens c'est bizarre ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas eu connaissance de cette mission, pourtant ça fais un moment que je suis là.

-C'était une mission secrète.

-Ah oui ? Une mission secrète pour seulement trois soldats ? Tu te moques de moi ?!

-Mais non pas du tout !

-Je vais vous dire une chose à tous les trois, je suis venu dans cette base dans le seul but de coincer deux équipages, l'équipage au Chapeau de paille et celui du Zodiaque justement. Alors dites moi, où est l'équipage du Zodiaque en ce moment même ?

-Pas loin d'ici, ils devraient arriver très bientôt.

-Ah oui ? Et si ils étaient déjà là ? Ça se pourrait bien non ?

-Oui, c'est probable mais ça m'étonnerait.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-En voyant la base ils ont dû contourner l'île et aller vers la suivante.

-Moi j'en suis pas aussi sûr, au contraire, ils se disent qu'on croira ça, donc ils sont peut-être ici, à se promener discrètement, alors que nous on est là a discuter, ou alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-Ou alors y en a qui sont venus ici nous infiltrer pendant que les autres font d'autres choses, comme des provisions, par exemple !

-Vous croyez qu'ils seraient assez fous pour venir ici ?

-Oui, j'ai justement reçu des nouvelles il y a peu, plusieurs membres auraient été aperçus dans la ville voisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons les arrêter alors !

-Non, j'ai un truc plus urgent à faire.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Vous arrêtez vous.

-Comment ça nous arrêter ?

-Je vous ai reconnus, enlevez donc ces uniformes, équipage du Zodiaque ! »

Aries, en sachant que le combat ne pouvait être éviter demanda à ses deux amis de partir, pendant que lui occupera le vice-amiral.

« Juste une question, avant qu'on se bat, tu es qui au juste ?

-Je suis le Vice-amiral Smoker, et cette base est sous mon commandement, tant que je reste ici, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

-Ok, ben bon courage pour m'arrêter ! »

Le combat entre les deux Logias commença.

Ils semblaient à égalité, la fumée de Smoker pouvant être dissipée par Aries, lui donnant un très léger avantage puisque Smoker avait encore sa jitte en granit marin, qui annulait les pouvoirs d'Aries quand celui-ci se faisait toucher.

« J'ai l'impression que notre combat va durer un moment, ça me fait penser à celui que j'ai eu avec Portgas D. Ace à Alabasta, aucun de nous deux ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre.

-Sauf que moi je n'ai pas le temps, je dois rejoindre mes compagnons avant qu'on ne parte tous ensemble d'ici. »

Aries libéra son pouvoir, comme sur l'île sous-marine, il concentra toute sa puissance dans un seul coup de poing, mais à sa grande surprise, Smoker arriva à le stopper avec son propre poing.

Mais cela ne découragea pas le capitaine des Zodiaques qui retenta la même chose mais cette fois il utilisa son poing gauche pour leurrer le vice-amiral, tandis que le droit se logea dans sa mâchoire.

« Pas mauvais du tout, jeune pirate, pour un débutant tu te débrouilles très bien, tu me rappelles ton père, en moins fort.

-Comment ça ''en moins fort'' ?

-Tu n'es pas encore aussi fort que lui mais presque.

-Tu l'as combattu ?

-Comme quasi tous les Marines, lors de son attaque à Marineford, 3 ans avant Barbe Blanche, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, il n'a pas eu l'occasion de le faire.

-Ben maintenant tu le sais.

-Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je te laisse partir, mais fais attention à toi, tu viens de passer numéro 1 dans ma liste des pirates à arrêter, alors je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

-Ok, alors à la revoyure, l'enfumeur. »

Aries put enfin rejoindre l'équipage qui n'attendait plus que lui pour partir.

« Désolé les gars, j'ai été retenu plus longtemps que prévu.

-T'en fais pas on vient tout juste de rentrer nous aussi, on a dû fuir la Marine qui nous a poursuivi un moment avant qu'on arrive à les semer.

-Et niveau matériel on est bon alors ?

-Oui on a acheté tout ce qu'il nous fallait, un marchand nous a même fait des réductions.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il nous a reconnu et au lieu de nous dénoncer aux soldats, il nous a offert deux trois trucs, on aurait dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop la Marine lui non plus, peut-être que c'était un ancien pirate.

-Tu me montreras ça tout à l'heure, d'abord faut qu'on parle de nos primes.

-Tu t'en souviens encore ?

-Non, Smoker m'a donné les avis de recherche de ceux qui en ont un.

-Et ça donne quoi ?

-Bon, le mien et celui d'Aqua on les connait, ensuite Taurus, Capri, Scorpio, Gemi et Mini ça n'a pas changé, Pisces et Libra n'en ont pas encore, par contre y a des avis pour Leo et Virgo, qu'on avait pas avant, et celui d'Ophi.

-On veut la prime !

-Ok, ok, 100 millions pour Leo et 200 millions pour Virgo.

-Et Ophiuchus ?

-Justement, Ophi, si t'as soi-disant disparu, comment ta prime peut être aussi élevée ?

-C'est mon ancien avis je te rappelle.

-Oui mais pourquoi ils l'ont ressorti alors ?

-Aucune idée, ils ont dû savoir que je suis revenu.

-Toi tu me caches des choses, j'en suis sûr. Mais je vais te laisser tranquille pour l'instant. Faites voir un peu ce qu'on vous a offert les gars. »

Scorpio alla chercher les objets que l'inconnu leur avait offert.

Quand Aries aperçu l'un d'eux, il parut très surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Capitaine, y a un problème ?

-Cet Eternal Pose, c'est lui qui vous l'a donné ?

-Oui, comme tout ce que je viens de rapporter.

-Pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il indique la direction de l'île Z.

-L'île Z ?

-Oui, c'est l'endroit où les anciens Zodiaques habitaient.

-Pourtant y a pas marqué ''Île Z'' dessus.

-Oui ça je sais, c'est mon père qui avait trouvé ce nom, c'est plus simple à retenir.

-Alors si c'est l'Eternal Pose de l'île des ex-Zodiaques, comment il a pu en avoir un ?

-Y a deux hypothèses, soit il se l'est procuré par je ne sais quelle raison, soit …

-Soit quoi ?

-Ophi, t'es sûr de toi quand tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas si le reste de l'équipage avait survécu ?

-Bien sûr, Capitaine.

-La deuxième hypothèse serait que cet homme soit en fait l'un des anciens Zodiaques.

-Mais ils ont disparu !

-Justement, ils ont disparu, mais qui nous dit qu'ils sont morts.

-Alors tu crois que ton père serait en vie et qu'il te faciliterait les choses en t'offrant des objets utiles ?

-Tout est possible, Ophiuchus.

-Oui mais bon, pourquoi te donner un Eternal Pose pour l'île Z alors ? Ce n'est pas un objet utile pour ton aventure, si ?

-Au contraire, si c'est bien un ancien Zodiaque qui me l'a fait parvenir, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, peut-être même que mon père m'attend sur l'île en ce moment ! C'est décidé, on va faire un petit détour vers l'île Z les gars, histoire de vérifier ma théorie.

-Ok, de toute façon c'est toi qui décide, Capitaine ! »

Une fois les Zodiaques hors de vue, le mystérieux marchand rejoigna un groupe d'hommes sur la plage.

« Bon, l'Eternal Pose c'est fait, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

-On va aller les attendre sur l'île, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir y aller, pour retrouver les anciens, mais bon, tu sais comme moi ce qui va se passer, non ?

-Bien sûr que oui, et à ce que j'ai pu voir, Ophiuchus s'est bien intégrer.

-Tant mieux, il sait ce qu'il a à faire, j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher?

-On verra bien. »

Qui sont ces deux personnes ? Pour le savoir, il vous suffit de continuer l'aventure, qui sera plus dynamique à l'avenir !


	13. Petit changement de programme

Petit changement de programme:

Bon, après quelques jours de réflexion, je me suis décidé à changer l'organisation de mes chapitres.

Au départ j'avais prévu de mettre le recrutement des deux derniers membres dans la saison 3, sauf que bon, une saison pour juste deux recrutements ça aurait été plus du hors-sujet qu'autre chose, alors je les ai rajoutés dans la saison 2, pour accélérer les choses, et rendre l'histoire plus dynamique comme demandé.

Bon, les recrutements ne vont pas se faire tout seul, alors je vous laisse, mon équipage n'attend plus que moi pour y aller, à plus dans la suite de mes aventures !


	14. Chapitre 10: L'inattendu

Chapitre 10: L'inattendu

Après quelques jours passés en mer, une île fut enfin en vue.

Elle paraissait déserte en apparence, l'équipage put donc accoster sans aucun problème.

« Bon, c'est parti pour l'exploration, Ophi et Aqua vous venez avec moi, les autres vous restez ici. »

Une dizaine de minutes après que les trois amis soient entrés dans une forêt dense, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de femmes.

« Que faites-vous sur notre île ?

-On ne fait que passer, l'île nous semblait déserte.

-Eh bien non, on vit sur cette île.

-Et vous êtes nombreuses ?

-On est plus d'une trentaine.

-Que des femmes ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Vous ne seriez pas des guerrières Kujas ?

-Pas tout à fait, on est une tribu rivale des Kujas.

-Ok, on peut traverser l'île ou pas ?

-Bien sûr. »

Confiant, Aries commença à marcher, sans remarquer la flèche qui se dirigeait vers lui, qu'il réussit à esquiver grâce à son fluide perceptif, qui s'activa par réflexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ail le droit de passer ou pas ?

-Oui, moi je suis d'accord mais je suis pas sûr que lui le soit.

-Lui ? Y a pas que des femmes sur cette île ?

-Y a un seul homme, mais il est très agressif avec les intrus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est né sur cette île, toute sa famille s'est fait exécutée par un pirate, on est arrivée quelques mois plus tard et on l'a entraîné comme si c'était un membre de notre tribu.

-Ah oui quand même, et il ne nous laissera pas passer alors ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, à moins que …

-Quoi ?

-Il adore les challenges, je suis sûre que ton esquive de tout à l'heure l'a intéressé. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Les intrus puissants m'intéressent beaucoup.

-Montre-toi.

-J'arrive, chef. »

L'homme amazone descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il était caché, et se positionna devant Aries, il était légèrement plus grand que ce dernier, et ressemblait beaucoup à Tarzan, autant en terme de vêtements qu'en terme de musculature, il possédait également un serpent-arc noir et un carquois dans le dos.

« Bon, je suis sympa je te laisse aller te planquer, moi je reste là.

-T'as l'air confiant, mais je suis né sur cette île, j'ai déjà cet avantage et tu m'en donnes un en plus, c'est pas un peu trop ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu m'as pas l'air assez fort pour me battre.

-Bon, et si on arrêtait de parler pour passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Allez, je te laisse 60 secondes. »

Le Kuja alla se cacher dans la forêt, pendant qu'Aries s'asseya sur le sol, en attendant patiemment que son ennemi commence à attaquer.

60 secondes plus tard, Aries n'avait pas bouger.

« Capitaine, tu comptes rester là ?

-T'inquiètes pas Aqua, je fais ça pour le provoquer, pour que ce soit lui qui commence à attaquer.

-Ok, c'est toi qui voit. »

Aries avait raison, quelques minutes plus tard, une flèche se dirigea vers lui, qu'il arrêta avec un doigt recouvert de fluide.

« Bon ben c'est parti, on dirait que je l'ai énervé suffisamment. »

Le capitaine des Zodiaques se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt.

« Bon, où est-ce que tu te caches ?

-...

-Pas la peine de garder le silence, avec mon fluide perceptif je peut savoir où tu te trouves.

-...

-Maintenant tu peut parler, je te vois. »

En effet, Aries se trouvait à la hauteur de son ''rival'', qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Comment t'as fait ?

-Mes pouvoirs me permettent de faire plein de choses différentes, comme disparaître, voler, esquiver toutes les attaques, …

-Tu mentais pas avant, quand tu disais que tu étais plus fort que moi.

-Ben non. Alors ? On se bat ou on discute ?

-On se bat. »

Le combat put reprendre, en finissant 5 minutes plus tard, avec une victoire écrasante d'Aries.

« Ok, ok, t'as le droit de passer.

-Ça te dis de rejoindre mon équipage ?

-Faut que j'y réfléchisse, tu me laisses quelques heures ?

-Si tu veut, j'ai juste une dernière question.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Tu te rappelles du pirate qui a tué ta famille ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour voir si je le connais.

-Tu devrais le connaître, il est célèbre.

-Un des Grands Corsaires ?

-Oui, Moria.

-Il est pas déjà mort lui ?

-Tout le monde le croit, mais je sais de source sûre qu'il est encore en vie.

-Bon, et tu comptes te venger bien sûr ?

-Bien sûr.

-Allez hop, je vais retourner avec les autres, pour continuer l'exploration.

-Ok, je réfléchirais à ta proposition. T'auras ma réponse avant ton départ. »

Aries alla retrouver ses amis, qui n'attendaient que lui pour finir de traverser l'île.

« Bon, les gars, on continue ?

-Allez, c'est reparti alors. »

Ils continuèrent leur aventure et quelques temps plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la forêt, Aries contacta le reste de l'équipage par escargophone pour leur demander de les rejoindre de l'autre côté de l'île.

En attendant le bateau, Aries, Ophiuchus et Aquarius se reposaient sur la plage.

« Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

-Bien sûr que oui, il veut se venger de Moria, c'est pas en restant sur cette île qu'il va y arriver.

-Pas faux, mais les amazones nous ont dit qu'il n'aimait pas les pirates je te rappelle.

-Avec le combat qu'on a fait, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne me considérait pas comme un ennemi mais plus comme un rival, si on peut dire ça.

-Et il est fort ?

-Pas autant que moi, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il le soit, il devrait être aussi fort que Capri je pense, mais après on ne connait pas ses pouvoirs, ni si il a mangé un fruit du démon.

-On lui demandera ça dès qu'il arrivera.

-Me demander quoi ?

-Ah tiens, alors ? Tu nous rejoints ou pas ?

-Oui, ça me sert à rien de rester là, si je veux tuer Moria, faut que je le poursuive, et pour ça faut que je prenne la mer.

-Ok, et tu possèdes quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Je suis un excellent musicien, j'utilise le fluide offensif et j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

-Lequel ?

-Le paramecia du rêve, il paraît inoffensif mais pas du tout.

-Comment ça ?

-Je peut endormir n'importe qui, pour ensuite influer sur ses rêves, ou alors je peux créer des illusions à partir des rêves de la personne.

-Intéressant. Bon, maitenant faut te trouver un nom de code, il reste Cancer et Sagitarrius, tu choisis lequel ?

-Sagitarrius me plait bien.

-Ok, va pour Sagitarrius alors, bienvenue dans l'équipage du Zodiaque.

-Merci de m'y avoir invité, Capitaine. »


	15. Chapitre 11: Dernier recrutement

Chapitre 11: Dernier recrutement

Quelques jours plus tard.

« On dirait qu'on arrive !

-C'est l'île Z ?

-Oui, on va enfin savoir si mon père est encore en vie. »

Une fois arrivés sur l'île, ils ne se séparèrent pas comme d'habitude, vu que l'île était le territoire des anciens Zodiaques.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'île, pour vérifier si des personnes s'y trouvent.

Ils ne trouvèrent personne, mais un message était gravé sur le pilier au centre de l'île.

À l'attention des Nouveaux Zodiaques

Je sais que vous cherchez à nous retrouver, mais ce n'est pas le moment, vous n'êtes pas prêts.

Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous nous reverrez, mais pas maintenant.

Je sais très bien ce que tu peut ressentir à ce moment, mon fils, je suis conscient que cette nouvelle te rassure mais je sais aussi que tu m'en veut de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je pense aussi que tu sais pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence concernant notre disparition. Attirer l'attention sur nous pendant que les nouveaux Zodiaques montent en puissance serait mauvais pour tout le monde.

À bientôt, le Capitaine des Zodiaques Originaux, Aries Sr.

PS: Je t'ai laissé une petite surprise.

PS 2: Je sais qu'il te manque un membre, alors pense à explorer l'île, on ne sait jamais,...

Après avoir lu ces quelques mots, Aries ne put se retenir de verser quelques larmes.

Sur les conseils de son père, il chercha tout d'abord la surprise qu'il lui avait laissé.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva les armes légendaires du Zodiaque.

« Les armes du Zodiaque ! Là on est bien.

-Si ils nous les donnent, ils en ont plus alors ?

-Ils doivent en avoir des nouvelles, ils sont pas laissé ça sans y avoir réfléchi.

-Allez hop ! Les gars, servez-vous !»

Tous les membres de l'équipage récupèrerent leurs armes respectives, mais il y eu comme un léger problème, il manquait les armes du Cancer.

Aries partit seul en exploration, comme son père lui a demandé, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette île, qui avait récupéré les armes manquantes.

Après quelques minutes, il trouva une personne, qu'il observa à bonne distance.

Cette personne portait effectivement les armes du Cancer, et avait l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Eh toi ! Où t'as eu cet équipement ?

-On me l'a donné i jours, et on m'a dit qu'un pirate allait arriver pour me recruter.

-Ok, ça devait être mon père, et le pirate en question c'est moi.

-Ben alors je rejoins ton équipage ?

-Oui on verra ça, t'es connu dans le Nouveau Monde ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai perdu contre un pirate i ans, ok j'avais réduit en esclavage toute une île mais bon, ce pirate n'était pas un pirate ordinaire, il était gentil avec les habitants, et il a mangé un fruit du démon.

-Un pirate gentil avec un fruit du démon,…

-Ouais c'est ça, il avait un chapeau de paille, et en plus il venait de commencer la piraterie, il n'avait que deux membres d'équipage, un homme avec 3 sabres et une navigatrice rousse.

-Luffy.

-C'est ça ! Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate au chapeau de paille !

-C'est un bon ami à moi.

-Un ami ? T'es comme lui alors ?

-Presque.

-Comment ça ?

-Moi je perpétue la tradition que mon père a commencé, celle de l'équipage du Zodiaque.

-Les Zodiaques ?! Ces pirates surpuissants qui ont disparus ?

-Oui.

-Attends, tu veut dire que j'ai rencontré le fondateur de cet équipage légendaire ?

-Oui, et je suis son fils.

-T'as pas l'air très fort.

-Je le suis suffisament, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Et toi tu l'es ?

-Depuis ma défaite je me suis bien entraîné, je maîtrise le fluide offensif.

-Oui mais bon, ça c'est la base pour survivre dans le Nouveau Monde, et pour rejoindre les Zodiaques, t'as rien d'autre ?

-Si, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon.

-Ah ben voilà ça c'est mieux, et quoi comme fruit ?

-Le paramecia de la maladie.

-Et il te sert à quoi ?

-Je peux rendre n'importe qui malade, ce qui peut être utile. Et j'ai aussi le remède universel contre toutes les maladies existantes.

-Très utile comme pouvoir ! Rejoins mon équipage !

-Ok, et merci pour les armes.

-C'est toi qui les a choisit ?

-Non, mais c'est celles que je préfère, ayant déjà eu une armure ressemblant à celle-ci.

-Ok, bienvenue dans l'équipage, Cancer. Désolé mais t'as pas le choix, c'est le seul qui restait.

-Ça me va très bien, c'est plus facile à prononcer que mon nom, Gyanzack.

-Ben alors tout est bon, suis moi, je vais te présenter aux autres. »

Une fois les présentations faites, l'équipage put repartir pour de nouvelles aventures.

Le petit mot de CaptainAries:

Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'était le dernier de la saison 2.

Comme je l'avais dit plus tôt, j'ai intégré les deux derniers recrutements dans cette saison alors qu'ils étaient prévus pour la suivante, ce qui pour moi se traduit par deux chapitres, plus ou moins courts mais centrés uniquement sur les recrutements et rien d'autre, ce qui explique la longueur de ce dernier chapitre par rapport à celui d'avant, qui lui-même est légèrement plus court que les autres.

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt dans la saison 3, qui abordera un sujet intéressant, parole de Zodiaque !

_**FIN SAISON 2**_


End file.
